If You Say Nothing At All
by Lyrical Musicbox
Summary: “I’m not her, but it *was* him.” / Dewshipping Latios x Bianca oneshot /


**If You Say Nothing At All**  
_Dewshipping – Latios/Bianca  
[with hints of one-sided Ash/Latias, one-sided Ash/Bianca and platonic Latios/Latias]_  
_A/n:_ Lol hey gaiz I found my old fanfic notebook and decided to type what's in here up. Wooooo. This is semi-AU because I totally just nullified Latios' death. Because it makes this couple terribly hard to write. And mehbeh OOC because I havent watched the movie in foreeeeeveeeeer. SO BOOYAH.

* * *

"Goddammit, sis." I muttered aloud. This was anything but fair.

My sister was... a friendly type, I guess you could say. She loved to make friends, but the problem was that most of them would never return the sentiment. My sister loved humans, too, as well as Pokemon. She would take the form of her best friend, Bianca, and wander the streets, looking for friends.

But humans were cruel. I didn't understand her want of their compassion at all. To us, in this form, they were some of the kindest beings. But to other humans, they were scum. Every other day, it seemed, when she left and came back, she arrived in tears and sometimes even scrapes from their stones, and words that resembled them.

"_Why won't you talk, dummy?"_

I'd turn to a human form as well, that made me wince just to be in, and would hold her, trying to ease the horrible sting with a kiss to the forehead. Soon, she'd smile at me, calming down, and then we'd both change back to our normal forms, and play until Bianca came back.

But this time, I knew she'd be a while. Would she come back at all? And I don't mean Bianca. I mean Latias, my one and only sister.

She was always friendly, and always making friends - or at least trying – without dwelling on the dozens of failures. But now it had really payed off, it seemed. She had found a friend, and then she had found herself wanting more.

This "Ash" seemed nice, for a human, at least; he was well-groomed (for a human), didn't yell or tease, was morally upright, treated Latias with respect, fought against evil... a nice guy.

But to put it simply, he was a human. And if you say nothing at all, the humans will hate you. Latias was silent. And to them, there was no language but that of words.

This realization is what left me inside Bianca's front door, ready to turn forms and comfort her as soon as she entered. I was sure she'd come here—she always seemed to, for some reason. Maybe it was because they were such good friends; Bianca was a success story for her before she even had any failures. That's why Latias assumed her human form. That's why she's the only human I trust.

I heard the doorknob rattle and then the door flew open, letting the crying brunette in. Tears streamed down her face like they always did, confirming my suspicions. As soon as she got in the doorway, she collapsed on the floor and began to cry. That was new. She had never done that before.

It definitely must have been him.

I morphed into "my" human form, ignoring the revulsion, and rushed over to her, pulling her into my arms. She froze at my touch, as if shocked. It must have been horrible. Ash Ketchum will die for this.

I pulled back a bit to look at her crying face, which was now displaying signs of surprise and confusion, too. Had she really trusted him that much? I wiped at her tears and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "It was him, wasn't it?" I whispered. "That Ash. He'll never hurt you again, I promise you, sis."

And then she spoke.

"I'm not her, but it *was* him."

There was a moment of pure awkward silence. I didn't dare move. She shifted slowly.

"It's Bianca."

I could feel my cheeks heat, that weird human sign of embarrassment I had never felt before. "O-oh...." How stupid could I be? I had just – held – kissed – a girl, a HUMAN...

I could feel a shaking and a strange noise from the girl that was still in my arms. What was she doing? Was she crying again? I looked at her face.

She was laughing, tears still running down her cheeks. "T-thank you. You really did make me feel much better." The girl said, smiling earnestly. I felt the weird sensation in my cheeks strengthen, and I turned the other way.

"... well, I won't let him hurt you again, either...."


End file.
